The Conquest of Hyrule
by SicFics
Summary: The King of Evil begins his quest to dominate the kingdom of Hyrule.
1. The Punch

His sister's red hair disappeared around the corner in a flash. Under normal circumstances, she would have eagerly done anything to please her brother, but these circumstances were anything but normal. She, from all his possible sister-warriors to choose from, had been granted the opportunity and gift to please her brother, to test the extent of his power with a game that might kill her. Years of intensive training guided her silent footsteps down the familiar halls of the fortress, her sister guards only briefly glancing at her as she sprinted by. They knew that he had always favored her, and they hid the envy in their eyes poorly. She knew there was little time before he began his hunt, and silently hoped that she could be worthy prey.

At the end of an unused corridor, she casually walljumped up to an old barred window. Slipping between the bars with unparalleled dexterity, she silently lowered herself into the ages abandoned old storage house that she had discovered as a child. Perhaps she might outwit and escape his wrath, she thought as she steadied her heartbeat. But she didn't cling to the hope, instead opting to unsheathe her dual scimitars. Best to be ready for anything.

Before she could catch her breath, the decrepit sand wall behind her burst into a cloud, flinging her through a number of old, mostly deteriorated weapons crates. Lucky for her, the weapons had been unpacked many decades previous, so she rolled through the debris and caught her footing while only suffering a handful of scrapes, bruises, and splinters. Beyond the cloud of dust, he grinned maniacally. His nostrils expanded triumphantly; the hungry piggy had found his truffle. The siblings locked eyes. Though she already knew she had no hope, she would never receive his blessing if she didn't put up a fight. After all, Ganon couldn't get an erection without a good healthy battle to warm him up. She raised her blades in an act of defiance.

Ganon strutted casually through the hole he had blasted, never for a moment losing his menacing grin. To his surprise, his sister made the first move. As the blade darted towards his throat, he began to laugh. Before it could connect, he swatted it away with the back of his hand, shattering it completely. Before the second blade could swing, he had grabbed her wrist, shattering her forearm and forcing the blade to fall clattering to the rubble-covered ground below. She stifled a scream as the pain shot tears straight to her eyes. At the new entrance to the storeroom, a small handful of Gerudo women began to gather, eyes stricken with shock.

With a flick of his wrist, an orb of weak black magic ripped his victim's clothes off and sent her flying to the opposite end of the room to slam against the wall. With a less subtle, feral malevolence, Ganon ripped his own clothes asunder and marched towards the hapless figure. She made a final attempt to leap past him towards the blasted door, but Ganon easily caught her by her hair before she could make a move. She looked at the entrance, towards the sisters she had raised and been raised by. As the tears of pain streamed down her face, she fell to her knees. No longer needing to fight, she gave into the ecstatic joy that she had been attempting to stifle, and began to giggle so madly that her eyes began to roll towards the top of her head and she drooled.

Lifting her by the hair, Ganon raised her quivering body up. His massive frame caused him to reach the ceiling before fully extending himself, and the Gerudo women assembled at the blast door began to cluster into the room to behold the spectacle. With his free hand, Ganon gripped her by the waist that dangled in front of his face. A stream of female ejaculate dripped down both of the Gerudo's legs as her body was lowered as gently as someone with the title 'King of Evil' could possibly lower a broken and beaten redhead onto his impossibly massive member. She began to squeal with ecstatic delight as his penis slowly pushed aside her internal organs to make its way to the bottoms of her lungs. As her vaginal cavity tore and ripped, black magic sewed her back together to keep her from dying before she was done being used.

Without thinking, the gathered Gerudo warriors began to disrobe. Something that they had never imagined was being unlocked within them, an entirely alien feeling that promised them a new level of ecstasy. Their nimble fingers traipsed eloquently into attention starved pussies, theirs and their sisters' alike. One Gerudo, overcome with lust, grabbed two engaged sisters and threw them to the ground, shoving her face and tongue into the exposed genitalia. She thrust her tongue repeatedly deep into the sweet pussies but brought it routinely to give their clits slick slippery licks. This freed up the other lesbians' hands to explore the rest of one another's bodies, from the smooth silky hips up past their perky nipples, finally settling on their most vulnerable parts: their throats. The sensation of being unable to breath exaggerated the ever-growing pleasure seeping from their pussies in an exponential fashion. Without a care for their own lives, they lost themselves to pure bliss.

Ganon's favorite sister tried at first to maintain some semblance of balance as he lifted and planted her body repeatedly up and down his extremely expanded dong, but as with all her efforts so far, she soon found the situation futile. In a last ditch effort not to be completely torn to shreds within the first moments of this ultimate pleasure, she arched her back and leaned her head and shoulders against Ganon's powerful frame. The immense amount of sweat she had built up in the preceding moments allowed her body to slide smoothly up and down Ganon's chest as she barely maintained breath due to the impossible pounding her pussy was receiving. For the first time since his penis was thrust into her, she began to moan with pleasure, but the sound seemed to annoy Ganon, or perhaps he was simply inspired by the lesbian orgy taking place before him, but either way he reached around and clasped his hand on her throat.

One hand on her waist and the other on her throat, Ganon laughed an evil laugh as he fucked the helpless form of his victim. His favorite sister. The one who had always been ahead of the curve of her sisters' swords, and hadn't been afraid to teach the young King of Evil about the world, without showing the fear and subservience that the rest of his sisters had shown. He thrust her mercilessly up and down his cock. The sensation wasn't enough. He thrust her up and down faster and faster. His cock responded to the additional stimuli and grew larger. The black magic that had expanded her cervix begin to break against the immense pressure of Ganon's cock, and blood began to mix with the female ejaculate that dripped down both of their legs now. He continued to accelerate, as her limp form flailed about. Perhaps she was already dead, but it mattered not.

Ganon's evil laughter turned into an enormous savage roar as he climaxed for the first time in his young evil life. All at once the black magic keeping his sister alive dissipated and her internal organs simultaneously ruptured and burst with the force of his ejaculate, launching her dying form off his cock and into midair. Somehow in her midair flight, she managed to look back at Ganon's perfect muscular form. Blood and foam dripped from her grinning unhinged jaw. Under an inexplicable influence, Ganon leaped into the air and launched a massive overhead punch at his sister's flying form. The punch launched her across the room and into the massive throbbing lesbian orgy taking place before him. Done here, he moved to exit the hole he had blown in the door. The time had come to conquer.

One of the Gerudo lesbians who had been choking each other died at the same moment that her sister's body hit the floor: death in the throes of ultimate stimulation. The surviving lesbian, realizing that her toy had become boring, crawled over to the remains of her broken sister and began to slurp Ganon's evil cum as it dripped from her broken pussy. Blood mixed with the cum to create a cocktail of the most exquisitely evil flavor. Her other sisters followed suit, lapping up the blood from her broken bones, drinking the blood that poured from her mouth, licking up the ejaculate that had dripped down her legs. Some of the Gerudo women who were particularly overwhelmed with sensation began fisting themselves and squirting on the broken corpse, and all over the writhing lesbians piling around to drink the remains of Ganon's perfect essence. One brave Gerudo tried to stop Ganon from leaving by sucking the remaining cum that dripped from his incredible penis, but a quick flick of his wrist snapped her neck, and he continued on his way. A few of the Gerudo women noticed the final cum dripping from his cock onto the floor and quickly pounced on it to lick it up, fighting like feral beasts.

Before the entire tribe could give into bloodlust and begin to devour one another, two twin witches flew into the room, laughing madly. They had of course observed the entire spectacle from a safe distance through crystal balls while 69ing, but given their connection to Ganon's evil they managed to reach orgasm at the same time as him, allotting them just enough time to fly to the room and save the sacred seed corpse before it was ripped to shreds. They raised the corpse away from the swarm of thirsty lesbians, leaving them in tears at the loss. In 1000 years, the next Gerudo male would be born of this body, the witches simply had to preserve it in the ritual chamber. They flew off to accomplish this task, leaving the lonely lesbians to try desperately to satiate the incredible lust that still remained within them. Over the course of the next 2 days, they invented every sexual technique and fetish that they could imagine, before passing out from exhaustion.


	2. Impa's Determination

Ganon walked essentially unopposed all the way up to Hyrule Castle. Only one of the guards in the city had dared to try to stop him, but after he crushed his skull and helmet with one hand, the other guards hadn't dared to get in his way, trailing far enough behind him just to warn their comrades of the folly of defiance. He could smell their fear, hear the shaking of their armor, sense the terror of their weak wills before his power. He smirked madly at the majesty of his own glorious presence.

The royal guards at the palace seemed to think themselves a different breed from the lowly city guards, unwilling to back down from the threat before them. They surrounded the massive man, warning him to leave or be forcibly removed. When he made no move to back down, they attacked in unison, spears thrusting from every direction with immaculately trained teamwork. Little did they know that their blades could not scratch the skin of the King of Evil.

Ganon left one of the foolish guards alive because he liked the way he screamed. It seemed to him a fitting background noise for his arrival in the palace. He strolled casually to the throne room, unopposed by further resistance. The king had called off his royal guards after hearing his scout's report of the first attack. He had no choice but to engage this demon, hear what sort of demands such a creature might want from him. He had ordered his daughter to her room, but she had refused to listen, muttering some gibberish about this being the prophecy she had foreseen in her dreams, that he should have listened to her in the first place. Perhaps she was right. She had insisted that only she had the power to stay this devil, that if she left her father's side he would be killed. He prayed to the goddesses that it would be possible to reach a peaceful solution.

Ganon strutted confidently up to the throne. He could feel the righteous fear that emanated through the king and his vassals. The king was obviously attempting and failing to form a sentence by which to ask for his demands, to give him anything in the world that he would want. Ganon raised his leg far above his head. The king's jaw dropped as his words completely failed him and he stared up at Ganon's seemingly impossible flexibility. The leg smashed down on the king and his throne with an intense explosive impact. The king's body burst violently into a million tiny chunks, showering his terrified daughter with viscera and gore. The young Zelda began to scream; she then realized how utterly foolish her hope of stopping this beast had been.

Ganon picked up the screaming child by her hair, laughing. Tenderly, he traced his fingers down her arm, eventually leading to her tiny hand which she had been attempting futilely not to show him. He turned her wrist to see the back of her hand. The object of his desire stood before him. The Triforce. The potential for ever more limitless power than he already possessed, right before him. His laugh escalated maniacally, filling the entire castle with a sense of absolute terror. Suddenly, an arrow of pure light pierced the arm that had been holding up the crying child, causing Ganon to drop her and turn abruptly to face the new threat.

Impa caught the falling Zelda and threw her small frame to the awaiting Sheikah while issuing a silent command for them to flee. In one smooth motion after the throw, she attempted to leap away from Ganon. But she was not quick enough. Catching her by the ankle, he hoisted her up as he examined the wound from the arrow of light with a grimace; it was the first time he had ever actually been truly damaged. As his muscles quickly repaired around the wound, snapping the arrow off and pushing it out of his body, he began to smile again. He liked the pain, and he particularly liked the woman he held upside down who had caused him the pain.

Impa twisted her hips violently to kick Ganon in the jaw with all her might, which only caused her to shatter her own ankle. Realizing that his grip had not relaxed, she pulled blessed kukri daggers from her sleeves and curled herself up to attempt to stab the wrist that held her, but before she could reach that high up, his free hand blasted her body with an orb of pure malice which shredded her clothing and caused her to drop all of her weapons. Dazed by the impact, she fell limp, her eyes settling on something before her that she couldn't fully comprehend.

Ganon's penis had burst through his clothing of its own accord. It throbbed and pulsed with the growing excitement of finding a female warrior who had actually managed to damage him. Massive veins squirmed chaotically as if having a life of their own. With each pulse of his heartbeat, they fed more blood to his penis' gloriously bulbous head, which seemed to grow without regard to any logically possible physics. As Impa regained her senses, she found herself in absolute awe of this majestic phallus before her, and began to involuntarily drool.

Ganon shoved his cock brutally down Impa's throat. All the way in on his first thrust, he could feel her stomach acid on his tip, and her heartbeat gently massaging the left half of his penis. Impa began to cry tears of joy as she choked. Ganon switched his grip from her ankle to her ribs so he could get more leverage. He lifted her body all the way back up so that his cock only teased her lips, and to his surprise she stretched her neck to wrap her mouth back around it, licking the tip vigorously. Overcome by impossible lust, he thrust his cock all the way back into her stomach, splintering the bottom part of her spine in the process.

After fucking her this way for the next five minutes, he began to feel that he needed more sensation. The effort of picking her up and down somehow detracted from what he could potentially feel, he thought. He set her broken body down on the bloody and broken throne of the late king. Her legs dangled lifelessly with her spine being so shattered, so Ganon figured they weren't necessary any more. He ripped both her legs off and tossed them to the side, using her newfound stumps as a grip for his mighty hand. One massive finger planted deep into her pussy, while the rest of his hand covered her bleeding stumps. With his free hand he gripped one of her breasts, and as she lay on her back, somehow still alive, he began once again to violently fuck her throat.

With a better leverage to optimize his sensation, Ganon thrust his impossibly powerful manhood deep into her digestive system once again. Faster and faster he thrust, as his mind filled with bloodlust and a bit of regular lust but mostly bloodlust cuz he's the fucking King of Evil. The acid on the tip of his penis felt magnificent, and he only needed to fuck Impa in this position for another five minutes before he was ready to blow his load. As he cummed fiercely inside the warrior's broken body, he felt her heart finally give out next to his cock. His jizz blasted a hole straight out of her stomach and all over the bloody throne room walls. He laughed as he stood fully up, satisfied, only to find that he had accidentally ripped her breast from her body in the throes of his ecstasy, and it was still in his hand. He laughed ever harder.

It only then dawned on him that he had allowed his primary prey to escape, and would have to once again hunt down the little bitch whose hand held the key to his complete dominance of the world. This realization did nothing to falter his laughter, however. Ganon was a man who lived without regret, always taking exactly what he wanted from the world. He would have plenty of time to find his little victim. He marched confidently from the throne room, as his satisfied cock leaked the last remnants of the ultimate essence of darkness. The King of Evil would have his way with Hyrule, and nobody could stop him.


	3. The Triforce of Wisdom

Ganon stomped through the twisting halls of the Forest Temple, the edges of his mouth locked in a disgruntled grimace. Seven years he had chased and tracked the elusive Sheikah, hunting them one by one in his unrelenting hunt for Zelda. He never would have guessed he would pay such a hefty price for his indulgence in a spur of the moment pleasure.

But he had tracked them, slowly but surely. The allure of the Triforce beckoned him like a faint lighthouse beacon to a ship trapped in the throes of a tumultuous storm. Wherever the Sheikah hid, he had found them. The sexy little savages had always played at putting up a fight before he raped them, but invariably they had all begged for the pleasure of his impossibly powerful cock before they died. Yet in spite of their lust for the gift of his godly rod and staff, their mouths were sealed in regards to the whereabouts of the Sheikah's next hiding spot. Their training had paid off in some small fashion.

In spite of that he had managed to track Zelda to this very temple. His body tingled with the anticipation of what was to come, even as his mind became flustered at the repetition of his surroundings. He swore he had been through the hall he now walked through before. The mad illusions that had been placed in this place ate at his patience. He paused his walk to regain his composure.

Looking around him he noticed for the first time that the walls and ceiling were merging and twisting in a nauseating fashion. Somehow his single-mindedness before had blinded him to the trick, but upon recognizing the meager magic, he easily saw through it. He slammed his fist against the wall and the illusion snapped with a crackle of destructive magic. Lightning arched through the vacant hall in the absence of the long-standing spell. Ganon heard a stifled gasp behind him, and turned.

How had he not noticed that he was being stalked throughout his entire exploration of the temple until now? Impressed by the skill of his prey, his grimace turned into a wild smile as he lunged straight at the Sheik's throat without hesitation. Needles flew straight at his face as the Sheik attempted vainly to leap out of reach, but a slight twist of Ganon's neck dodged the majority of the barrage, though several still pierced his left eyeball and face. Unperturbed by the magically enhanced needles burning away at the interior of his skull and blinding him, he began to laugh his classic evil warlock laugh as he caught the fleeing Sheik by the throat. As soon as he touched her skin, he knew he had found the one he searched for.

With his spare hand he reached up and pulled the needles from his eye, blood spurting over the disguise of the panicking Zelda. A ball of fire erupted on Ganon's arm and face, but he was unperturbed by the magic, his own innate magical power negating it before any real damage could occur. Zelda gripped his wrist and attempted to twist and kick Ganon, but he recognized the technique that he had seen so many years ago and caught her ankle with the hand that had just removed the needles, stabbing the needles deep into her calf. To him, the catch had just been a gesture of power, but he realized as lightning shot up his arm that if the kick had connected with his face it might have been just enough for her to escape. His mad laughter grew louder as he lifted her by the throat before slamming her violently into the ground.

He released her before she hit the ground, knowing that the impact would be enough for her to bounce casually back up into his supreme grip. As the dazed and helpless girl bounced back up, he caught her once again by the throat. Even in her dazed state, she attempted to blast him with another weaker fireball, so he slammed her body off the ground again, leaving her nearly unconscious as he caught her once more and immediately ripped off her pants.

Ganon gazed at the beautifully unblemished and perfect pussy and ass of the teenage virgin Zelda. So far, all his victims besides his original sister had had a few flaws to their previously used genitals, whether it was a puffy vagina or an unusually lopsided clitoris. But there were not adequate words to describe the impossibly shapely vagina and soft pink butthole that Ganon held in front of him. So you're just gonna have to use your fucking imagination. Ganon began to dine.

His tongue did a quick roll around the edge of the asshole before penetrating deep inside. Zelda squeaked with unexpected terror as she began to cry. As Ganon flicked his tongue in and out of the asshole, the sobbing sounds of his victim began to fuel his erection. He eagerly moved on to her pussy, melting her clit with two powerful laps of his tongue before casually thrusting his tongue through her unbroken hymen, covering his mouth with blood and causing her to break her sobbing with an uninhibited scream of terror.

Ganon gripped her by the jaw, clenching it open as he spat her pussy blood into her mouth. He was now fully erect. Before she could spit out the blood he placed his mouth over hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and forcing the blood down her throat. As tears streamed down her face, Ganon clenched his hand around her throat and suffocated her futile attempts to breath, thrusting his cock deep into her pussy. He felt a magical shock of resistance and energy that he had never felt before, and it pleased him immensely. This was a union that was always meant to be. As he began to fuck her furiously, the shocks of electric resonance burst into his penis with greater and greater frequency. His cock, accustomed only to giving pain and pleasure, began to receive it in equal parts. He began to understand why his victims always begged for more. The sensation became overwhelming, and was forced to pull out before he came prematurely.

In honor of this new delight, Ganon temporarily removed his hand from the throat of his blue-faced victim, causing her to cough violently as she regained her breath while he flipped her over onto her stomach. Without pause, he jammed his unholy helix into the princess' pure anus, the lubrication of her pussy proving just enough to not completely rip her intestines asunder. Without the energy to resist, she went silent, playing dead as Ganon remorselessly plowed her from behind. In and out again and again, Ganon pulled her body balls deep even as the magic of the Triforce chaotically electrocuted his erection.

The sensation proved to be too much for even the King of Evil, and he blasted an enormous load deep into her ass that would slowly leak out as he carried her nubile form all the way back to his unholy castle. With the last energy available for her, Zelda placed her hands over her womb and back, healing the internal hemorrhaging that would have surely taken the life of a less magically gifted soul. For the first time in his life, Ganon's rape victim had survived his assault. And she hadn't begged for more. She had hated him the whole time, which helped to encourage his arousal. She was perfect for him, made for him. Ganon had killed two birds with one stone, acquiring both the Triforce and the perfect piece of ass to sate all his evil needs. His evil laughter resonated throughout the kingdom of Hyrule. Today had been a very good day.


	4. A Cock's Home in Stockholm (Syndrome)

Zelda lay limp with her eyes shut, acting and feeling dead. For the past week straight, Ganon had pumped her full of his ever insatiably destructive dong. Her lips were chapped, and she was extremely emaciated and dehydrated. Her parched throat burned excruciatingly as all of her remaining fluids tried feebly to lubricate her vaginal canal. Normally, the nutrients from his powerful loads shoved deep into every inch of her digestive and reproductive systems had periodically revitalized her with inexplicable vigor and hydration. She could survive on one load for just over a week, she had discovered on Ganon's longest excursion from his keep, over a year ago. But something was different this time.

Zelda opened here eyes just enough to view her pitiful form. Her shrunken breasts tried desperately to hide the savage form of taught skin over bare ribs. Beneath her ribs, her belly bubbled unnaturally as the might of Ganon's penis slowly slid in and out of her vagina. He seemed almost tired and bored of this basic fucking, as if his mind was preoccupied with other things. For some reason, she began to resent herself for being unable to fully pleasure the King of Evil. It hadn't always been this horrible. She closed her eyes and began to fantasize about better times.

For the past three years, it had been far more common for Ganon to cum inside of her upwards of ten times a day for weeks straight than to struggle like he was now. The nutrients from his cum had actually reformed her in the image of Ganon's fantasies, such that her body evolved and became ever more voluptuous. Often her breasts and ass had grown to new and fabulous proportions from the cum. Occasionally, at the end of very intense sessions, her boobs became so large that they nearly smothered her and made her unable to see. Sometimes even her facial structure would seem to turn into entirely new shapes in order to please Lord Ganon.

One time, for some reason, the influence of Ganon's cum had made Zelda's thighs become incredibly massive and ripped. While they fucked during this time, he had oddly cut her hair short and tied it into two buns. Once during this period of time, Ganon had played a little game with her. He had come into her chambers and rather than simply grabbing her and taking her as he pleased, he had deigned to eat out her pussy to warm her up. As his tongue was winding its way around her clitoris and up her pussy repeatedly, Zelda was filled with a strange confidence she hadn't known before. She thought she might be able to fight back.

She clenched his neck between her burly thighs and twisted her hips as she flipped into a back hand spring, sending Ganon's enormous form flying above her and slamming his face directly into the solid stone ground, which fragmented and cracked upon impact. As he reared up and unleashed a terrifying roar of anger, Zelda leaped into the air and launched an immense lightning kick directly into his jaw, before he could retaliate. He flew up into the air and twisted and turned to land casually on his knees and fists, facing away from her. As he stood up he spat out a mouthful of blood and begin to laugh maniacally.

Thinking that he may have simply lost his mind when presented with a disadvantageous situation, Zelda moved to press her advantage. She ran towards him and jumped, preparing to launch another kick even as he still faced away from her. But even as she jumped, he had leapt high above her, back-flipping and slamming the back of his fist directly into her neck even as her kick flew far under him. An electric shock had powered through her with the fist, slamming her brutally to the ground and nearly knocking her unconscious. As she struggled to crawl up to her knees, Ganon grabbed her hair and dragged her to her royal bed, bending her over before fucking her asshole for a solid hour and finally unleashing so much magical cum into her ass that she actually coughed some up.

Zelda yearned to be fucked like that again, but before she could delve into another fantasy, she was jerked back to reality. Ganon had pulled his penis completely out of her, and in that moment she felt empty and worthless beyond anything she had ever felt before. She was barely even aware as he lifted her by the ankle and brought her vagina up to his face and began to sniff. Without hesitation he shoved his massive nose all the way into her pussy, twisting her this way and that while sniffing some reason that Zelda couldn't bother to question. She was just glad to have part of him back inside her. Suddenly he ripped his nose out from her and dropped her onto the bed, raising a fist menacingly.

If Zelda had had any fluids left, she would have begun to cry from the overwhelming feeling of uselessness once more. She barely felt the pain as his fingers shot directly through her belly and into her womb, crackling with dark electric power. She hardly noticed his strange kindness, sealing the wound with magic he had learned from observing her heal herself in the past. She closed her eyes and tried to die as her last of Ganon observing something in the palm of his hand faded.

It was an abomination. It was not the chosen male Gerudo that would be born in another hundred years. The malformed little pig-person in the middle of his hand was already struggling to breath. It would probably find some way to survive, even in its current state, if he didn't take care of the problem. Ganon casually dropped the disgusting little demon to the ground, and with a short hop up into the air, stomped both of his feet into it with an electric shock that contained entirely more force than would have ever been necessary to dissolve such a helpless thing.

With the obstacle of Ganon's discontent out of his way, a strange new rage began to well up in Ganon, and he began to transform. His long snout submerged into a short and stout snout, even as his face and body began to swell to enormous proportions. His muscles and bones cracked and popped and ripped as a dark electric storm began to shoot from his every pore, rocking the very foundation of the castle that he called home. His worthless clothes fell to the ground, unable to contain his true form. As he reached the pinnacle of his might, he roared mightily as he flexed and stretched his new power, before turning to the tiny frail form of Zelda beneath him.

Knowing that he might accidentally destroy his favorite toy if he didn't control himself at least a little bit, he shrunk his fully erect giant werepig dick down to a mere thirteen inches, somewhat smaller even than his regular erection, and inserted it into Zelda's ass. Already slightly rejuvenated by the warmth of his cock, she let out a moan of pleasure. Knowing that she likely didn't have long to live in her current state, he started to fuck her at an absurd pace, pulling in and out of her multiple times within fractions of a second, trying to get his cock the stimulation that it craved. Within a minute he had reached the point that he desired, and began to shoot his jubilant jizz deep into the starving belly of Zelda's helpless body.

The effects were immediately noticeable. As the cum filled her asshole she began to become hydrated and started to sweat again. As the cum kept coming and coming endlessly inside her, she regained the energy to move and stopped playing limp, raising to her elbows and knees and pressing back against the glorious cock spurting away in her ass. Locked in a state of ecstasy, Ganon remained rigid as Zelda pleasured herself with his everflowing river of manliness. Back and forth, she arched her back to fill herself with different angles of his penis. As the semen filled her, she began to squeal with delight. Leaning on her chest so that she could fist her pussy with one hand and slap her clit with the other, she started to squirt everywhere as she came in a way she never thought possible.

As Zelda began to cum, Ganon could no longer hold himself back. He couldn't help but release the restraints he had placed upon the size of his penis, and it slowly started to swell to full size. Zelda's organs, accustomed to such upheaval, began to scuttle out of the way to make way for the incoming very very large intestine. Her hips dislocated causing her lips to release a scream, which excited Ganon and caused his penis to nearly double in size. His cumulative cum had now filled her entire digestive system to the point that she started to cough it up. Even as she coughed it up, she tried to lick it back into her, but her attempts were entirely futile as more and more semen made their way up out of her throat. As she leaned her face into the puddle of cum on her bed, she once again reached back to fist and finger herself, screeching as she brought herself to another sustained squirting orgasm, before passing out.

For the next twenty minutes, Ganon continued to cum inside her limp body. Pigs cum for a long time, just in case you didn't know. Her previously fragile body grew rapidly with the nutrients of his precious cum, her breasts swelling into enormous juggernauts, floating on a sea of cum in an ocean of blankets. Her dislocated hips expanded and realigned themselves to fit with her massive and glorious new ass, an ass that would handle the might of his furious desires without breaking and tearing. Ganon even entertained the notion of using his power to turn her face and body into a lovely pig goddess, but decided that he preferred her as a weak little human.

As he emptied the last of his immeasurable bounty into Zelda, he shuddered and gave a few last thrusts. He looked down on his victim and smiled. He had never dreamed that he might have such a perfect situation as this. In his own way, he loved her for giving him the potential to access new power, and the pleasure to entertain him while he sought that power. He turned her head slightly so that she wouldn't drown in his cum, and let out a slow, rhythmically evil laugh as he looked down on her.

Suddenly an arrow of light slammed into his beefy (porky?) bicep, causing him to turn from his contemplation and look towards the room's entrance.

Tears streaming down his Hylian face, Link's teeth clenched in a horrible grimace. "SRAAAAAA" he yelled as he looked upon the defeated form of his naked princess beneath this savage beast.

Ganon's laughter erupted fully as he snapped the arrow out of his flesh and threw it aside, leaping into the air. He had seen this little faggot before, seven years ago in fact, he was certain. Where he had been hiding this whole time, Ganon could not imaging. He had searched far and wide for the final piece of his destined puzzle. And now the faggot had come to him to start a fight. His teeth gleamed with the sadistic smile of his splendid fortune, as he began to charge an orb of darkness above his head.


	5. Link's Awakening

As Ganon floated up into the air and charged his dark orb attack, the energy expelled from his werepig form began to dissipate. As he shrunk back into his regular shapely and muscular form, he couldn't help but notice the face of the Hylian staring up at his dangling flaccid cock, bringing a slight smirk to Ganon's face. From his floating mid-air vantage, Ganon released the orb of pure magical malice at the little crying faggot in the green tunic. The air crackled with static as the orb homed in on its victim, elevating Ganon's smirk into a full fledged maniacal smile of destruction.

But to his surprise, the young lad didn't even try to get out of the way of the blast. Rather, with a strange guttural battlecry, he unsheathed his sword and swatted at the dark orb, sending it flying right back at Ganon. Unperturbed by the futile resistance, Ganon nonchalantly swatted the orb back at the kid, who returned it once more. After a few more swats back and forth, the orb was picking up speed rapidly. Ganon began to become annoyed by the tedium of the battle, how dare this impudent whelp think that he might fight back against the King of Evil himself? Ganon scoffed briefly, causing the timing on his return flick to be off by a fraction of a second, allowing his own orb of malice to slam violently into him.

As the darkness paralyzed and shocked every nerve ending in his entire body, Ganon finally understood the pain he had inflicted on others. Even through the pain, he maintained his malicious smile. They had deserved such pain for their weakness. Indeed, most would have died instantly even from this mere shock. Pitiful fools. Suddenly a Light Arrow pierced his chest, causing him to roar in agony and fall from his midair perch to the ground. He didn't realize how much damage his own orb had done to him, weakening him to such a state that one of those pitiful arrows could bring him down. Ganon looked up at his assailant.

Link didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. As soon as Ganon fell, he rushed the naked man and leapt up to bring a mighty slash down upon his prone form. Ganon braced himself and flexed to reduce the damage from the Master Sword, but the blow was still severe, cutting a deep gash across his shoulder and pecs as he stood up to defend himself. Link launched a raging flurry of attacks as quick as he could, forcing Ganon onto the defensive as he swerved and swiveled and backed away fro the onslaught. However, every successive blow very obviously dealt less and less damage to Ganon's impenetrable hide. Within moments, Ganon had stopped backing away and dodging, opting simply to block the blows from the feeble sword with his burly forearms. After a few moments of this, he found a gap in Link's rhythm, and raised his leg in a mighty kick which shattered several of Link's ribs and sent him flying across the room to slam into the wall.

Uninhibited, or perhaps accustomed, to the damage, Link picked himself up off the wall as Ganon marched towards him. Without time to ready his bow, but recognizing his perilous situation, he began to charge his deadliest attack. Ganon continued to march unperturbed towards his new bitch. He knew that the only threat to him was this boy's ability to bounce back his own attacks, so obviously all he had to do was not use his energy orb, and the boy was powerless. As soon as Ganon was in range, Link released his attack, shouting an intense "SRAAAAAA" as he spun in a circle releasing his paltry excuse for a magical attack, but before he could complete the circle, Ganon caught the Master Sword in his bare palm, causing Link to stumble and fall.

Ganon wasn't really attracted to the green tunic'd faggot, but the thrill of combat had once again filled him with an excited urge to utterly dominate his opponent. In spite of his recent werepig fuck session, he found that his regular form still had the vitality and capacity to once again achieve a full erection. Incapable of recognizing his own peril due to his Triforce of Courage, Link tried vainly to fight back, pulling a bomb from his magical abyss pouch and holding it with his free hand, hoping that it might damage or knock back the King of Evil, even as the Master Sword was ripped from his other hand.

Before the bomb could go off, Ganon grabbed the boy by his neck and twisted Link to face away from him. He shoved the master sword through Link's shoulder and into the wall, pinning him there like a ragdoll. As this happened, Link couldn't help but drop the bomb in his hand. Ganon casually picked it up and held it to Link's backside. He figured the lad was tough enough that this meager explosive wouldn't do much lasting damage, and he was right. The explosion did little to damage Link's skin, and nothing to damage Ganon's, but it did blast a nice hole in the boy's tunic, exposing his lower back and plump, muscly teenage boy butt.

Ganon immediately shoved his rod of power deep into the exposed virgin rectum, ripping apart and tearing away at the flimsy membranes in its way. As blood began to drip down the shaft of his thrusting muscly manhood, Link flailed and tried desperately to put up a futile fight. The energy and tightness of this new butthole reminded Ganon of when he had first kidnapped and raped Zelda, and the several months afterwards when she had also attempted in vain to fight back against his rape. The memories in combination with the remnants of his recent piggy climax overwhelmed him and he jizzed prematurely as Link unleashed a maddening "HIIIYAAAAA" as the fiery cum was unloaded into him.

Still incapable of recognizing the futility of resistance due to the nature of his Triforce, he continued to attempt to flail and attack Ganon in spite of being pinned to the wall. Ganon decided he'd had enough of the fool and removed the Master Sword from his shoulder. As soon as he fell from the wall, he turned and attempted to leap at Ganon with his bare fists, but was completely shot down as the Master Sword slammed straight through his neck, once again pinning him to the wall and killing him. Ganon turned and began to walk back towards the passed out Zelda. The time had come to take her Triforce.

But a strange twinkling sound caused Ganon to turn around. As a fairy fluttered about Link, sacrificing itself for his own livelihood, he gripped the Master Sword with both hands and pulled it from the wall and his neck, freeing himself. Ganon had heard of such creatures before but had never seen them himself. However, knowing that the fool would invariably just attempt to rush him down, he leaned back and began charging his fabled Warlock Punch. "UUUUUUUWWWWWHAAAAA" he shouted as he unleashed the attack right as Link reached him and attempted to swing his sword. An enormous purple mist flowed behind the entirety of Ganon's arm as the blow slammed directly into Link's face, sending him flying right back into the wall that he had just been pinned up against.

Ganon walked back over to the boy and stood over him. To his surprise, his single attack seemed to have killed Link again, but he was certain the fool would have more fairies ready to prolong his suffering. Ganon reached into Link's magic abyss pouch and fumbled through an incredible number of strange relics and tools before finding three jars with fairies trapped inside. He pulled them out of the pouch. Even as they were pulled out, one of the fairies escaped its jar and began to hover around the boy, reviving him from his wounds. Ganon decided to amuse himself with the remaining jars. He shoved the boy on his stomach and pinned him there with his knee as he prepared his evil plot.

As Link awoke from death to find himself pinned to the ground, he once began to struggle and flail in vain. Twisting his neck, he looked up to see that Ganon held both his sword and his two remaining fairy bottles. Without warning, Ganon shoved the first bottle brutally up Link's exposed butthole. It was already wide enough from having once taken the length of Ganon's cock that it slid in without too much force. But, as Ganon had predicted, Link was ever the fool. He immediately clenched his ass, causing the glass to shatter inside him as he released a scream of impossible pain. As he screamed, he released his tension and Ganon shoved the next fairy bottle right up his ass again, resulting in the same reactionary clench and shattering of the glass, even as the trapped fairy tried desperately to heal the wounds.

As Link screamed, Ganon decided to see what he would sound like without his fabled courage preventing him from recognizing real fear, and used the Master Sword to sever the hand that had the Triforce on it. As incomprehensible terror began to flood through Link for the first time in his life, he screamed and cried in anguish and despair. Ganon would never forget the sound, for it represented to him the absolute pinnacle of his final triumph, the acquisition of his birthright. He shoved the Master Sword up Link's anus, past all the shattered glass, cutting him internally all the way up to his heart and damaging him beyond fairy repair capabilities. With a final cough of agony, Link vomited a huge puddle of blood and irrevocably lost his final heart.

Ganon walked the severed Triforce hand over to Zelda's still passed out form. With a flick of his magical will, he united the three pieces of the Triforce before him. As the glorious relic united, he was teleported to an ancient shrine, surrounded by the abyss on all sides. Before him the Triforce floated atop a mystical pedestal. Without moving to touch it, he couldn't help but stand and laugh his evil laugh unto this abyss shrine. For over a minute he stood and cackled, before walking up to the Triforce and raising his hand. His wish was obvious and simple. The only thing he had ever cared for was power, so he simply wished to have ultimate power over all things. He reached forward and touched the Triforce.


	6. The Holy Trinity

Upon receiving his wish, Ganon was teleported back to the room he had just been in. Somehow time had flown differently in the Triforce shrine, and he returned to an entirely unexpected scene. The broken and beaten Zelda had awoken from her orgasmic slumber, and had apparently been still filled with the overwhelming lust of the encounter, for she had dragged Link's dead body to her bed and now pleasured herself with the hilt of the Master Sword still protruding from his asshole. She moaned as the giant hilt slid in and out of her pussy, but as soon as she saw that Ganon was back she stopped and looked up at him with a look of yearning and desperation.

But Ganon had no time to waste on that boring whore. He now had within him the ultimate power to do anything he pleased. His sights were aimed far higher than the meager pleasures of a broken princess. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the next victims of his rage. Those foolish goddesses who had created this pathetic and boring little world in the first place. As his all-powerful mind searched for the location of the goddesses, he was met with a sensation of overwhelming fear, remorse, and regret for ever having created the Triforce in the first place. They knew exactly what was coming for them, and they knew exactly what he intended for them, and they knew they had no ability to stop it, for he had found them. As he snapped his eyes open, he bent the space time continuum around him.

The void ripped into and out of existence, fractal patterns madly meshed the definition of the senses into a pudding of impossible possibilities. A string of the beginning of the definition of mathematics ferried Ganon's conscience to the beginning, the end, in between the hereafter and now. Though it seemed as if he traveled, in actuality he simply forced the conception of the goddesses he sough into the physical realm of his comprehension. From the eternal rest of those who watch, they were torn to the world of those who suffer and strive. Ganon met them in the depths of the abyss.

As the goddesses appeared and filled the void, they knelt and wept before the might and majesty of Lord Ganon. As the tears streamed down their nude forms, Farore, Din and Nyaru began to feel a sensation they had not felt since they first created it in the lesser beings. The feeling was lust. As this new sensation began to overwhelm them and permeate their entire beings, they all looked up to Ganon at once. His cock was erect, and his grin stretched across the cosmos. As the tears slowly dried from the weeping goddess' eyes, they beheld a miraculous spectacle. Ganon's cock split suddenly into an innumerable quantity of slithering serpentine cockmonsters.

As the tentacle dicks began to swarm the general vicinity, the goddess' knew what they must do. Even an almighty God of Evil couldn't maintain erections on 500 different penises without some sort of prior stimulation. The Goddesses fell into a holy lesbian trinity. Farore licked the fiery vagina of Din, using the power of the wind to fan the flames of her passion. Din's burning lust threatened to overwhelm the gentle clit of Nyaru, and would have destroyed her if not for the impenetrable protective field of her magic. And Nyaru, sweet Nyaru, fisted the asshole of the goddess of wind as she gently bit over her clitoris, latching on to create the perfect grip from which to stimulate her.

The goddesses licked and thrust with all of their unbridled lust, the millennia of silent godessness overwhelmed by the overpowering desires inflicted upon them by Ganon. In perfect unison, they thrust their hips into the eager faces of their twin sisters, humping with greater and greater fervor. As one, they each reached their left arm down to the head giving them head and grasped their sisters by their hair, using their other arm to pet and finger and fist and suchlike. Together they pulled the hair of the other goddesses and clenched their thighs around their necks as they reached the pinnacle of climax. Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads and their entire bodies shook with the intensity of the orgasm, even as they barely managed to keep their tongues working on one another to prolong the sensation.

Suddenly, Ganon's tentacles were upon them. The observation of their perfect unified orgy had finally given him the mental stimulation he needed to control his cocksnakes. Rather, it had finally stimulated him enough to allow each of the cocksnakes to proceed as if with a mind of its own. Seven of the quickest cocks thrust themselves immediately into the goddess' exposed anuses, while the rest of the cocks wrapped around them and pulled them from one another before inserting themselves in the dripping wet mouths and pussies of the still orgasming goddesses.

The squiddy dicks squirmed and slithered and slid deep into every orifice of the goddesses. Some of the eager ones jizzed prematurely and slipped out to make way for the cock onslaught. Most of the cocks wrapped around various goddess limbs since there wasn't nearly enough room inside the goddesses, so they pulled and squeezed their soft skin in the desperate pursuit of stimulation. Three strange cocks began to fuck the goddess' armpits,and one even went so far as to squeeze a leg closed as it fucked a kneepit. The more normal cocks simply took turns tittyfucking the goddesses or waiting for an open orifice.

Ganon crossed his arms and tilted his head back as he experienced orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. This was nothing like the usual prolonged orgasm of his werepig form, but an explosive series of more extreme excitements. Din's fiery form titillated his tentacocks to their core. Farore's inner wind helped the cocks to sail smoothly throughout her physical form. And even as hundreds of penises raped Nyaru against her will, Ganon could still feel the presence of Nyaru's Love. And the goddesses came again and again and again. Time in such a place of the Gods passes differently. The rape was nigh eternal, and memories from any time or place other than the abyssal space rape scene began to seem vague and faded.

And as the goddesses came, entire universes blossomed and died. A million Zeldas fought against the hordes of evil, only to be captured. A million Links chased after their princess, only to be slaughtered. A million Ganons destroyed the petty fools in their way, gained the power of the triforce, and used the power to bring themselves to the singularity, towards the inevitable death of the foolish goddesses. For with each universe created by the shaking orgasms of the goddesses, a part of them died. Their essences shrunk to accommodate for their loss of power as the all-powerful Ganon consumed what little rights they had left to control the world. As they died and dissolved, holes began to form in parts of their bodies, holes which were obviously filled with perfectly proportioned tentacle penises for the size of the hole.

As the goddess' worlds popped into and out of existence within this timeless abyss, Ganon's floating jizz began to populate the void with manifestations of chaos. Specks and clouds of gasses of randomized chemical composition formed everywhere as each cock jizzed hitherto uninvented elements into the cosmos. The events of this goddess rape would later come to be observed by denizens of the careless oblivion that Ganon had created as the "Big Bang". As the goddesses fully dissipated in a display of terminal bliss, Ganon faded his conscience into the background of the universe he had made, and relaxed, observing and resting as he basked in the glory of his complete victory. And that's how Ganon became God. The end.

Or is it? Tune in next time for: Interdimensional Rape Parade 3: Ass Smashing the Heroes of Perpendicular Dimensions, Brooooo!


End file.
